Teardrops on my guitar
by AdorableSkitty
Summary: At the Johto Grand Festival Drew talked to May about a girl he's in love with. Now May's heartbrocken. Who is that girl he was talking about? first one-shot. Contestshipping (based on the song 'Teardrops on my guitar' by Taylor Swift)


**Me- Hey guys I'm writing my first one-shot. I hope you like it**

**Drew- as If people would actually read this crap**

**Me- *starts crying***

**May- Drew! Don't be mean to Rose see now she's crying**

**Drew- Who is Rose?**

**Me- I'm Rose, it's my real name**

**Drew- What a weird name**

**May- You're the one to talk, your name is drew the past tense of draw**

**Drew- What about you? Your name is may, a month. Hell you're not even born in may.**

**May- How do you know?**

**Drew- eh... *starts to think of something to say*... you told me a week ago. You already forgot? You really have a short-term memory, haven't you?**

**May- Why you?!**

**Me- Alright stop fighting, both of you!**

**Drew and May- S/he started it!**

**May- You did!**

**Drew- No, you did!**

**May- You di-**

**Me- I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED JUST STOP!**

**Drew and May- Fine**

**Me- Now that that's over, May do the Disclaimer.**

**May- *squeals happily* AdorableSk-**

**Drew- AdorableSkitty doesn't own neither Pokémon nor Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift**

**May- That was my part!**

**Drew- So what airhead?**

**May- *starts to get outraged***

**Me- Here we go again. Apparently they can't live without fighting but anyways on with the story**

* * *

_**Teardrops on my guitar**_

**~May's POV~**

It is night, it's pretty late right now. It must be about midnight. It's raining. Along with the rain tears are streaming down my face, I can't and don't want to hold them any longer. Also like I can't get rid of that event that happened back then at the Johto Grand Festival. It keeps replaying in my head, and it's killing me inside.

***~Flashback**~*

It happened at the Johto Grand Festival. I just lost to Celina **(A/N: I made up that character)** in the semi-finals, who lost to Solidad.

I went out the contest hall to search for Drew, as I saw him watching the sunset on a cliff. It reminded me on how we watched it together a few years ago, back then in Kanto. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

'_Today I'm going to tell him how I truly feel about him_' I thought and made my way over to him.

''Hi,'' I greeted him smiling.

He turned over and smiled back as he saw me. ''Oh hey,'' he greeted back.

''What are you doing out here all alone?'' I asked him curiously.

''hmm nothing. I was just thinking,'' he answered.

''What where you thinking about?'' I asked him.

''Well... you know...eh...,'' he said, I never saw him that nervous, I never even saw him nervous so I got really worried.

''Drew is something wrong? I've never seen you act that way,'' I said concerned.

''No, nothing is wrong it's just that... well there is these girl, she's...,'' there he went with a description of an awesome girl that isn't me. I felt my heart shatter, I tried my hardest not to cry. I wasn't even listening anymore to him, why should I? Just to know about how beautiful she is? I didn't knew what to do. ''…and I think I'm madly in love with her,'' Drew finished.

And it hit me, hard. I tried to keep my cool '_If Drew finds out now how I feel about him, we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore I need to get over him_' I thought.

''Why don't you tell her?'' I asked him.

''I don't know if she feels the same way, and I don't want to ruin our friendship,'' he said.

I couldn't take it anymore I decided to end this conversation as soon as possible and talk to Dawn about this.

''I think you should tell her. You're never gonna now if you never even try. I need to go now my ship is leaving soon and I have to hurry up,'' I said and started to walk away.

''Wait May!'' Drew almost shouted.

''What is it?'' I asked him.

''I-Where are you heading next?'' he asked.

''To Sinnoh,'' I said and walked away.

''See you there,'' he said but I pretend I didn't hear him and walked away. I wanted to be alone now.

***~Flashback End~***

A month has passed since then and a lot has happened since then.

I arrived at Twinleaf Town, I visited Dawn, I won 2 ribbons and I visited Dawn...again.

I haven't seen Drew since then and I still feel my heart shatter everytime I think of him with that girl, no matter what I do I'm not able to get over him.

But right now I shouldn't think of that. I'm in Sandgem Town on my way to Jubilife City. Tomorrow there is gonna be a contest in Jubilife City so I need to hurry up.

It isn't that much to walk but I should get some sleep before the contest starts.

But what if I see Drew? Will I be able to face him? Did he told that girl he loves her? Is he now with her? Did she rejected him? Wait what if she really rejected him?

No... it's really selfish to hope that and just because she may have rejected him it isn't going to make him love me. Besides which girl would reject Drew?

I guess I need to accept that he isn't ever going to love me the way I love him.

I kept thinking about him until I arrived at Jubilife. Before I went to sleep I looked at the clock. I was midnight. I laid down and fell asleep fast.

* * *

**~The next day~**

I woke up at 9 o 'clock. I got ready and went down to get some breakfast.

After eating I went to the contest hall, signed up for the contest and went for a walk.

Jubilife City is a huge place. I was kind of afraid I'd get lost and wouldn't find my way back.

''Well, well if that isn't May, longtime no seen,'' I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned arround just to see it was Drew. '_Should have guessed_' I thought.

''Hi Drew you're right it's been a while how have you been?'' I said trying to sound as casual as possible.

''I've been fine, how about you?'' he asked me.

''Same here,'' I said.

There was an awkward silence for a while.

''So I guess you're going to compete too in the contest,'' Drew said.

''Yeah,'' I answered simply.

''What's wrong May?'' Drew asked me.

''What do you mean everything is fine oh and by the way have you told her?'' I asked him while mentally cursing on myself for bringing that up.

''What do you mean? And don't try to change the topic I know you better than that. I can tell something is wrong,'' Drew said.

''Drew, believe me I'm alright and I meant if you told that girl, that you're in love with her. And you always say I have a short-term memory,'' I said, the last part was a barely whisper.

''Oh that do you mean, no I didn't told her yet,'' Drew said.

''You still didn't? Drew she isn't going to stay single forever, if you don't tell her you're going to regret it,'' I said.

Drew was lost in his thoughts now. ''Well Drew I'm gonna get going see you later,'' I said walking away.

''Wait May,'' Drew said so I turned arround.

He tossed me a rose and smirked ''See you at the contest but don't think you're going to win,'' he said.

''We'll see,'' I said and walked back to the contest hall.

'_I think I should stay out of his way until I get over him. It's just to painful and if that isn't bad enough he already suspect that something is wrong. I need to avoid him, if I don't he might figure out and our friendship will be ruined _'

**~After the contest~**

**(A/N I'm sorry I skipped the contests but they aren't important for the story and I really want to upload the story already so I'm going to skip them)**

I just lost the contest. I went back to the Pokémon Center, packed my things and checked out. I didn't want to see Drew so I left as soon as I could.

''Are you leaving already?'' I heard someone ask. And like all of you have guessed, it was Drew.

''Oh hey Drew, congratulations for winning your forth ribbon. Yeah I was about to leave to Oreburgh City. There is going to be a contest soon and I'll have some time to train, well see you soon,'' I said and walked away before he could even respond.

'_I lost that contest on purpose, just so I can leave soon and wouldn't need to face him, but apperently it didn't work._'' I thought. I walked to my next destination: Oreburgh City.

* * *

**~A week later~**

I won the Oreburgh City contest and now I was watching the Floraroma contest. Drew also was competing. And I'm still in love with him,and unable to get over him.

And he isn't doing good at all in the contest. Something must be bothering him. '_Although I wanted to avoid him, I'm his friend, and if he needs a friend I have to be there for him eventhough it hurts a lot he'd do the same for me, wouln't he?_' I thought, and went to Nurse Joy to check out.

''Are you May Maple?'' Nurse Joy asked me.

''Yes I am, why do you ask?'' I responded.

''Ash Ketchum left that for you,'' she said pointing at a new bike.

''Ash was here?'' I asked.

''Not really he asked over the phone if May Maple was here and as I confirmed it, he asked me to give you that bike. He said he owes it to you,'' Nurse Joy said.

'_Oh yeah I remember the first day of my journey. Pickachu destroyed my bike, just as Misty's and Dawn's bike_' I smiled.

''Thanks Nurse Joy, please greet Ash for me,'' I said walking out of the Pokémon Center.

I knew with that bike I'll gonna catch up with Drew for sure. I rode my way to Floraroma Town. Drew was just about to leave to route 204 as he saw me ride my bike towards him.

''May is that you? Since when do you have a bike?'' he asked me.

''Yeah it is me. And since today, Ash gave it to me,'' I said happy about my new bike.

''You met up with Ash?'' Drew asked sounding kind of bitter .

''No I didn't,'' I said.

''But how-,'' I knew what he was going to ask so I inerupted him.

''You know as I started my journey I helped Ash to rescue pikachu from team rocket, and pikachu destroyed my bike so Ash owed me a new one. Nurse Joy told me that he asked if I was in the Pokémon Center and just left that bike for me,'' I told him.

''And by the way I watched you compete in the Floraroma Town contest, you did pretty bad, what's wrong? I asked him concerned.

''Nothing is just... you remember the girl I told you about?'' he asked.

I nodded.

''Well I haven't seen her in a while and I think she's avoiding me,'' he said.

He looked really sad and as I looked into his eyes I could tell he was hurt.

I put on a smile and said ''Drew no need to worry. She's also a coordinatinator, right?''

He nodded.

''There aren't that many contests left 'till the Grand Festival, so of course you can't see her that often. I'm sure she isn't avoiding you,'' I said.

''Yeah you're right, thanks May,'' he said, also smilling.

''You're welcome Drew. Well I need to go, see you soon,'' I said as I started to ride away with my bike.

I rode until I arrived at the Eterna Forest. I got off my bike **(A/N In the games you can get off/on your bike whenever you want to, so in my story May can too)**and started to walk through the forest. It was already dark.

**Route 204~Drew's POV~**

'_Something is definetly wrong with May, but why doesn't she want to tell me? Doesn't she trust me? Doesn't she consider me as a friend? Am I just a rival to her? Why is she avoiding me? Can't she tell that that girl I talked about was her the whole time?_ '

millions of those thoughts were running through my mind as I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to go after her and tell her how I feel. So I made my way to the Eterna Forest.

**Eterna Forest~May's POV**

I kept walking through the Eterna Forest and I think I was walking in a circle. Then I tripped over something I thought it was a root but it was a guitar.

'_Who the heck does leave a guitar in a forest?_' I thought.

I looked arround and thought it'd be a nice plce to camp, so I asked Blaziken to make a fire and set up my sleeping bag. After a while I started to play guitar.

Eterna Forest~Drew's POV

I kept searching for May as I heard someone was playing guitar soon I heard somebody sing

**(A/N: Here'd be the lyrics of 'Teardrops on my guitar' , but I get a PM that it is prohibited to put lyrics in a story. So I needed to remove them. So just listen to the song but you need to exchange the ''Drew'''s with ''he'''s cause it'll be too obvious and the story isn't over yet)**

Then I saw who was singing. It was May. May the one I'm in love with. May the one that is in love with another guy who doesn't loves her back. If I get that guy who broke her heart he's dead. How dare he to break May's heart?!

Soon I noticed that she has stopped and felt asleep. She looked so cute while she's sleeping, I just wanted to hold her tight and never let her go.

Then I thought of her in the arms of that other guy. My smile faded immediately.

How couldn't I notice before? Why didn't she trust me about her problems with him? I walked to Eterna City, asking myself similar questions over and over again. Each of them included May.

* * *

**~Next day~ May's POV~**

I woke up early today. I called out my Pokémon's and made food for them, luckily Brock has taught me how to cook as we used to travel together with Ash.

Everybody finished eating and I was about to return my Pokémon's as Skitty ran off.** (A/N: Me: Yeah! Skitty gets a special part in the story! Everyone but Skitty: shut up they don't care! Skitty: niiaaah!) **

''Skitty hold on! We're going to get lost!'' I shouted. 'W_e are already lost' _I thought while running behind Skitty.

Suprisingly we reached the exit as I bumbed into someone ''Look we're you're going you... May is that you?'' A familiar voice asked.

'_No! please everyone but her!'_I thought.

''It is you as I can see you still can't control that Pokémon of yours,'' she said.

''What do you want Kate?'' I asked rather annoyed.

''I thought you might have figured out by now. I only want to make your life as bad as possible,'' she said laughing.

''I'm not in the mood Kate unlike you I have some important things to take care of. See you hopefully soon...not,'' I said walking past her.

**~Kate's POV~**

Ughh! I hate that girl. What does she think who she is?! I'll never forgive her what happened back then in Jotho.

***~Flashback~***

It was at the Johto Grand Festival. I was searching for Drew, my huge crush and the lofe of my life. Then I saw him with May, my best friend back then. I heard them talk:

''I think you should tell her. You're never gonna now if you never even try. I need to go now my ship is leaving soon and I have to hurry up,'' May said and started to walk away.

''Wait May!'' Drew almost shouted.

''What is it?'' May asked him.

''I-Where are you heading next?'' he asked.

''To Sinnoh,'' she said and walked away.

''See you there,'' he said but May didn't answered.

As soon as May was out of sight I heard Drew curse

''Damnit! I didn't told you... again, how many times did I want to tell you already but everytime I get toungue tied and can't say it. May I love you, why can't you see?''

In that moment I started to hate May, I love Drew and she dared to take him away from me.

***~Flashback End~***

_'May I'm going to get my revenge and Drew'll be mine,' _I thought.

**~Eterna City~May's POV~**

I still don't get why Kate hates me know I mean we've been best friends back then in Johto, why does she hate me now? What did I do? Well I can't do anything about it, she changed to bad. Then I arrived at the Pokémon Center.

''Nurse Joy can I sign up for the contest, get a room and can you check on my Pokémon please?'' I asked.

''Of course here's your room card. I just need your Pokémons and your coordinatinating-card**(A/N: I have no idea what those are called like)**, ''she said.

I gave Nurse Joy my Pokémons and my coordinatinating-card.

''I'm going for a walk,'' I said and went out of the Pokémon center.

I walked to a beautiful lake as an Usaring sneaked up behind me. It tried to attack me and I barely dogded.

'_What now? I don't have my Pokémons I-_'' my thoughts were interupted as I heard someone shout

''Roserade solar beam attack,'' it hit the Usaring and it blasted off like team rocket did back then.

''Are you alright?'' I heard someone ask.

I turned arround to face my hero and it was Drew.

''Yeah thanks,'' I said.

''That was weird normally Usarings don't live in Sinnoh,'' Drew said and I nodded not really paying attention to what he was saying, I was asking myself what he's doing here, but I thought it'd be rude so I didn't ask.

''Well I need to get going I have to pick up my Pokémons and train with them for the contest see you soon,'' I said as I walked away.

Of course I didn't go to the Pokémon Center I just let them there so Nurse Joy wouldn't have finished checking on them, so I went to a restaurant to eat something.

**~Near the lake~Drew's POV~**

I was thinking about May as I heard someone talk so I went closer to listen ''So you didn't throw her into the lake like I told you?'' I heard a voice ask.

''_Usarrring Usaringing(Translation: I was about to, but the guy you have a crush on saved her_')'

''Everything I need to do by myself,'' the voice said and I couldn't believe my eyes, it was Kate. The girl May introduced me as her best friend.

''Well May you had luck but don't think you'll get away with this. Drew'll be mine,'' I heard her say.

As if I ever gonna be hers, I love May not her. I got back to the Pokémon Center as fast as I could.

''Nurse Joy have you seen May?''

''Yes I have, she left her Pokémons here a while ago,'' she said.

'_So May hasn't picked them up yet. What if Kate is doing something to her right now?_'

I was about to rush out of the Pokémon Center as I saw Kate walk in. I decided to keep an eye on her so she couldn't harm May. But as soon as she saw me she ran up to me and started flirting with me. I tried to talk with her so May'd be safe.

As long as I don't know where she's I must keep an eye on Kate. I can't risk to let May get hurt. That's what I told myself over and over again.

**~Pokémon Center~May's POV~**

I entered the Pokémon Center to pick up my Pokémons. I went to Nurse Joy and she gave them to me. I thanked her and was about to go to my room, but that's when I saw Drew and Kate, kissing.

So Kate was that girl he felt for, but out of all the girls why Kate? Sure she's beautiful for sure but why her? I walked out of the Pokémon Center to the Eterna Forest. I started to cry.

**~Pokémon Center~Drew's POV~**

I just talked to her a bit and then she just kissed me. What is she thinking she's doing I love May not her can't she get it already? I pushed her off'

'Why did you kiss me?'' I screamed at her.

''Because I like you, and I'm much better than May,'' she said.

How dare she to say something like that?

''No you're not,'' I told her coldly.

''Why would you choose her over me?'' she asked me.

''She's kind, happy, beautiful, talented, and I fell in love with her,'' I said.

Kate looked really angry and stromed off the Pokémon Center.

**~Eterna Forest~May's POV~**

Why can't just be happy for Drew. Kate likes him back, the girl he loves likes him back. I tried to be happy but it hurts. I couldn't hold my tears inside of my eyes and they started to stream down my face.

Soon it started to rain and everything was like it was back then in Sandgem Town, except that it wasn't night.

**~Eterna Forest~Kate's POV~**

I was mad at May. Really mad. And now it starts to rain, what a perfect day. Then I heard someone cry, and it was May.

I smirked, now I'm going to get my revenge.

**~Outside the Pokémon Center~Drew's POV~**

I still can't believe Kate dared saying that about May. Then it hit me. May.

I don't know where she is, and Kate isn't anywhere near either, I started to search for May at the Eterna Forest, hoping my instict would lead me the right way.

**~Eterna Forest~Normal POV~**

May still sat there crying, not noticing anything arround her. Kate took that chance and hit May hard on the head with an iron rod she found in the forest.

May screamed in pain and blacked out.

Drew heard May scream and ran to her immediately, expecting the worst.

Kate was about to hit May again as a Flygon attacked her, she also blacked out.

Drew was worried about May and called with his PokéNav officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

They arrived within a few minutes and officer Jenny took care of Kate while Nurse Joy took care of May and brought her to the emergency room.

Drew waited impatiently outside the emercy room, praying May'll be okay.

* * *

**~Outside the emergency room~Drew's POV~**

I sat there I couldn't do anything to help May. I only could hope and pray. How could I let this happen to her?

Nurse Joy came out of the emergency room, I think she noticed how nervous I was so smiled and said, '' she's going to be alright.'' I sighted in relief.

''You may see her now,'' she said.

I followed her. May had wrapped bandages all arround her head and was sleeping.

I sat down beside her, hold her hand and whispered, ''Please wake up soon'' over and over again.

After a few hours she started to open her eyes.

**~In the emergency room~May's POV~**

I woke up feeling an huge pain in my head.

''May you woke up,'' I heard Drew say happy.

He was holding my hand, I slightly blushed as I saw that, but he didn't noticed.

''Drew where am I? What happened?'' I asked him.

''You remember Kate?'' he asked. I nodded I remembered him and Kate kissing, and now I didn't just felt pain in my head, but also in my heart.

''Well she hit you with an iron rod on the head, I attacked her with Flygon and called officer Jenny, she should be in jail by now,'' he said happily, what confused me a lot.

''Why are you so happy about it? Wasn't she the girl you told me about?'' I asked him confused.

''May are you insane? That girl is a psycho-fangirl why would I fall for her?'' Drew asked me laughing.

''But I saw you two kissing as I picked up my Pokémon?'' I said.

''Yeah, she kissed me. But I pushed her off. I wouldn't ever fall for a girl like Kate, really what were you thinking?''' he asked me.

''But if she isn't Kate who is she?'' I asked him.

''You,'' he said and I looked shocked at him.

As he realized what he just said he also looked shocked.

''You mean, you love me? I was that girl you talked about the whole time?'' I asked him again.

''Yeah it was you,'' he whispered sadly as he got up and left the room.

''Drew where are you going?'' I asked but he ignored me and went away.

''Drew wait!'' I called several times as I tried to get up und go after him.

**~Pokémon Center~Drew's POV~**

Now she knows, she knows I love her. Like I know she loves that guys she was singing about that night.

I heard her call me to wait, but I can't I didn't want her to say she doesn't love me back, I don't think I could take it.

And know what have I done? I screwed up our friendship. But at least I don't have to wonder my whole life what would have happened if I would have told her.

I left the Pokémon Center and was about to leave the Eterna City.

''Drew wait,'' I heard May call.

''May what are you doing here, you shouldn't get up by now,'' I told her.

'' It isn't my fault that you left,'' May said.

''I have a reason, I don't want to hear that you don't love me back, it's bad enough that I know it, I couldn't stand it if you'd say it,'' I told her.

Then she did something I didn't expected, she hugged me.

''Drew I love you too. Why do you think I wouldn't love you back?'' she asked me.

''You mean, you love me too?'' I asked her, I still couldn't believe it.

''Yes I do,'' she said hugging me tighter. I hold her tight and enjoyed that moment, I wouldn't exchange for anything in the world.

I smiled happy and kissed her. I felt like I was in heaven. After what seemed like an eternity our lips parted and we smiled at each other.

''Let's walk back to the Pokémon Center, you need to rest,'' I said as I took her hand.

''Yeah,'' she said and smiled.

As we walked back to the Pokémon Center, I knew that everything was going to be just fine, because the girl I loved, was finally mine.

* * *

**Me- Finally I finished my first one-shot I hope you liked it. I'm sorry that they're a bit OOC.**

**Drew- a bit OOC? Girl you paired me up with May. So they're a lot OOC. I knew it was going to be crap.**

**Me- *starts to burst out in tears* b-but-**

**May- Drew! Don't be mean to Rose she put a lot of effort in it.**

**Drew- She paired us up together and you're defending he?**

**Me- Fine. Should I change the ''Drew''s to ''Brendan''s or the ''May''s to ''Brianna''s ?**

**May & Drew- What?**

**Me- You don't want to be paired up together so maybe I just change the names or I let Kate get Drew and everybody is happy.**

**Kate- Did someone call me? Oh hey Drew. .**

**Everybody- No! Go away!**

**Skitty- niaaah!**

**Me- I'm to lazy to change the names so I'm gonna leave it the way it is. Besides you too are madly in love with each other.**

**May & Drew- We're NOT!**

**Me- Are too. And don't dare deny it or should I call Kate again.**

**May & Drew-...**

**Me- I thought so. Well guys thanks for reading my first one-shot. I hope it wasn't that bad as Drew said it is, and I'll be happy about some constructive criticism. And I'm sorry if you're name is Kate. I like that name, but I couldn't think of another one. Blame my uncreativity, and I didn't use Brianna, because I like her a lot. I mean watch the episode ''spontaneous combusken'' it was pretty obvious that May has a crush on Drew, and so Brianna kind of helped Contestshipping. And again I apologize they were really OOC and pretty dense and if there were any mistakes, I'm sorry but I wrote it in a rush but anyways I hope you liked it and please REVIEW. **


End file.
